The present disclosure relates to improved systems and methods for hanging or suspending an object from an overhead structure. The present development will be described primarily by way of reference to a hanging apparatus for suspending a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) unit from a ceiling, ceiling joists, beams, trusses, rafters, or the like of a room or space to be heated or cooled by the HVAC unit, although it will be recognized that the apparatus herein could be adapted to hanging os suspending other objects. In certain embodiments, the system is adjustable to adjust the height at which the HVAC unit is suspended. In certain embodiments, a low profile hanger bar is employed, which may advantageously be employed in a finished space. In certain embodiments, the system is adjustable to accommodate HVAC units of different sizes.
The present system is advantageously employed with an HVAC device that is connected to a fuel source by a pipe or flexible hose. Although the HVAC devices will typically be powered by natural gas or propane, it will be recognized that the present hanging system may be uses with all manner of heating and cooling units, including without limited to HVAC models that are powered by home heating oil, waste oil, diesel fuel, steam, hot water, and electricity.
Commonly, suspended HVAC units are installed based on the orientation of the ceiling joists, beams, trusses, or rafters. Therefore, the direction of the heat or cold air is controlled only at the point of installation. Often, HVAC units are installed in a corner of a room and are only able to blow air straight ahead down the aligning wall, thereby reducing the heating or cooling efficiency of the HVAC unit. The present hanging system includes a locking swivel that allows the unit to be rotated in any desired direction. In this manner, the HVAC unit can readily be oriented to blow air out into the center of the room or area to be heated or cooled, thereby increasing the heating or cooling effectiveness of the unit installed.
A traditional method of suspending an HVAC unit, illustrated in FIG. 27, employs the use of strut channels (e.g., UNISTRUT or the like) attached to the ceiling joists (or boards attached to or between the joists, as may be necessary to achieve a desired angular position of the HVAC unit) and threaded rods supporting the HVAC unit at its corners. When a non-swivel installation is completed, however, the HVAC unit is in a fixed position and cannot be adjusted unless it is reinstalled. This limitation can create extreme difficulty for the installer in that he may have to spend an inordinate amount of time calculating an acceptable path to best bring the fuel pipe, electrical and venting connections to this fixed position. In contrast, the present locking swivel system of this disclosure can be rotated to assist the installer with finding an optimal position for venting, fuel, and electrical connections.
In addition to this flexibility during the installation phase for both the installer and the consumer (which does not exist for the prior art strut channel/threaded rod method), the present locking swivel system in accordance with this disclosure also provides additional advantages should the installed HVAC unit require routine maintenance or service down the road. For example, HVAC units typically have one or more removable access panels or doors that provide access to the interior of the unit for servicing or repair. In the prior art strut channel/threaded rod fixed installations, if an access panel is in an inconvenient location, such as adjacent to a wall or other obstacle, future servicing and repair of the HVAC unit can be made more difficult or time consuming. In the present system, however, the bolts on the locking swivel can be removed (and the fuel line shut off and disconnected, if applicable) to permit the HVAC unit to be rotated to a desired position that allows for easier and more effective access to the unit for the service required. In this manner, the installer is provided with the full range of installation options without compromising the future serviceability of the unit. Once the servicing or maintenance is completed, the HVAC unit can be rotated back to the desired position for operation and locked back into a fixed position once again.
Although the present locking system will be described herein by way of reference to the preferred application of suspending an HVAC unit in a room, garage, basement, workshop, barn, warehouse, greenhouse, or other space to be heated or cooled, whether residential, commercial, or industrial, it will be recognized that the present system may be adapted to attach to all manner of overhead joists, beams, rafters, trusses, and other supports, whether of wood or metal (e.g., steel) construction.
In addition to hanging air conditioning and heating units, the present locking system can readily be adapted to suspend virtually any type of equipment or items, including without limitation hay, tires, or equipment in a barn or large garage setting. In addition, the locking system may be made any size as dictated by the object to be suspended. For example, the size of the locking wheel system herein may be increased to allow it to be used for larger heating elements or larger objects.